Un Baloo peut en cacher un autre
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Lisbon s'apprête à passer une magnifique journée de conger, à ne rien faire... Jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à sa porte avec une ... sorte de surpise.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, c'est après avoir lu plusieurs de vos reviews que j'ai eu l'envie subite d'écrire de nouveau ! Je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, notamment ceux qui m'en ont laissé sur ma dernière fic : Une erreur monumentale.

Donc merci à **LitlleMissFierce, MandyNormande** (qui fait des fics extra !), **leelou09, F a s c i n a t e m y s e l f, jojo, saraweir, ShaiArg et Kayume-Chan. **Je ne pensais pas que des commentaires pouvaient me donner envie d'écrire autant mais avec tous ces compliments, on a vraiment qu'une envie, c'est faire tout son possible pour faire plaisir à ceux qui nous soutiennent ! Donc je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction, coupée en 2 chapitres :

_**Un Baloo peut en cacher un autre.**_

_Chapitre 1_

Lisbon enfonça sa cuillère dans son pot de glace au caramel avec entrain. La chaleur qu'il faisait au dehors l'avait incitée à rester à l'intérieur malgré le fait qu'elle ait pris une journée de congé. Le film qui défilait sur son écran de télévision était d'un ennui mortel aussi décida-t-elle de se passer un de ses DVD préférés. Alors qu'elle farfouillait dans ses tiroirs, sa sonnette retentit.

- Oh non… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être tranquille moi aussi ?

Elle referma le tiroir brutalement, se dirigea à contrecœur vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Il est venu tout seul vers moi dans le par cet je n'ai pas retrouvé son propriétaire. Je suis incapable de m'en occuper, je veux dire… j'ai jamais fait ça.

Jane se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un chien assis gentiment à ses côtés. Lisbon regardait l'animal d'un air complètement ahuris.

- Et je me suis dit que peut-être vous sauriez y faire, vous. Je voulais l'emmener à la SPA mais vu son état, il a sûrement été abandonné, non ?

Lisbon ne disait toujours rien. Elle observait l'animal recouvert de boue, les pattes pleines d'herbe et de feuilles mortes et le museau légèrement abîmé.

- Pourquoi moi ? Finit-elle par dire. Je suis en congé, Jane.

- Justement, rien de tel qu'un congé pour une super ballade au soleil ! s'exclama ce dernier. Allez, Lisbon, ne me laissez pas tomber, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un chien…

Il prit son air désespéré et attendit que Lisbon cède. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle finirait par céder. Et dans le cas contraire, il avait quelques techniques pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Allez voir Van Pelt, elle adore les animaux, elle saura mieux que moi, déclara Lisbon.

- Elle habite trop loin.

- C'est faux, il y a la même distance de chez vous à chez moi et de chez vous à chez elle.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous habitez à l'opposé donc sachant qu'il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour venir jusqu'ici, il m'en faudra le double pour aller chez Van Pelt.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé chez elle d'abord ? S'étonna Lisbon.

Jane haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Peut-être qu'in consciemment j'avais envie de vous voir, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Ben voyons…

- Votre glace est en train de fondre, annonça-t-il alors tout fier de lui.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Occupez-vous par exemple de votre chien qui s'en va.

- Quoi ? dit Jane en regardant tout autour de lui. Oh mince… Baloo ! Baloo !

Dans un cas différent, Lisbon aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant Jane courir après un chien dans la rue. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Baloo changeait toute la donne. Comment pouvait-il connaître le prénom du chien puisqu'il l'avait trouvé ? C'était donc probablement lui qui lui avait donné. Dans ce cas, y avait-il un lien avec le fait que Lisbon ait eu une peluche au nom de Baloo lorsqu'elle était petite ? Impossible. Comment Jane aurait-il pu être au courant ?

Lisbon vit Jane réapparaître, le visage rouge et l'air essoufflé.

- Il s'est enfouit vers le lac ! Vous pouvez m'aidez à le retrouver ? S'il vous plait !

Lisbon soupira puis se résigna.

Jane cru d'abord que sa patronne ne viendrait pas mais il la vit ressortir de chez elle et fermer la porte à clef.

- Merci, lui dit-il lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le lac, sous le soleil ardant de l'été. N'y tenant plus, Lisbon lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Faites qu'il me réponde non », pensa-t-elle.

- C'est vous qui lui avez donné ce nom ? Baloo ?

Jane se doutait que Lisbon lui poserait cette question. Il fit semblant de ne rien savoir.

- Oui, c'est sympa, non ? répondit-il en lui lançait un vrai sourire de publicité.

- Mmm…

Lisbon le regardait attentivement, essayant de déchiffrer la vérité dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas spécialement douée dans ce domaine. Cependant, à force d'interrogatoires poussés, elle était bonne lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre les sous-entendus que pouvait avoir une phrase.

- Et pourquoi ce nom ?

S'il répondait par une autre question ou si ça réponse n'était pas très claire, c'est qu'il savait pour sa peluche.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Jane. Peut-être que j'ai été inspiré par quelque chose, qui sait ?

Les deux à la fois… Il savait forcément.

« Elle sait que je sais » se dit Jane et il s'en amusa intérieurement.

En dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent près du lac, guettant entre les arbres à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.

- Baloo ? Baloo ! cria Jane. Allez Baloo, au pied !

De son côté, Lisbon fit claquer sa langue, indéniable technique pour appeler les animaux.

- Baloo ?

- Allez le chien, viens ici ! hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- « Le chien » ? Pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas par son nom ? fit semblant de s'étonner Jane.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, elle aurait trop eu le sentiment d'appeler sa peluche et cela lui paraissait totalement ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, d'abord, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il réagira quand même. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une peluche…

Lisbon, qui était dos à Jane et regardait le lac, se tourna vers lui d'un geste vif. Elle le vit sourire d'un air satisfait, tel un enfant qui aurait enfin retrouvé son jouet préféré. Et celui de Jane, c'était elle sans aucun doute.

Jane, de son côté, prenait plaisir à la voir réfléchir à toute allure avec cet air de petite fille perdue, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Le consultant se trouvait juste au bord du lac et la jeune femme s'imagina courir vers lui et le pousser dans l'eau pour lui enlever ce sourire charmeur qui l'énervait tant. Elle n'eut cependant pas à s'en charger car une énorme masse de poils surgit d'un buisson et sauta sur lui, le propulsant dans l'eau boueuse du lac.

- Aïe !

- Jane, ça va ?

Lisbon enjamba les quelques branchages qui la séparait de l'eau et vint aider Jane à se relever, devant le chien qui battait gaiement de la queue.

- Méchant Baloo, dit Jane au chien. Je crois qu'on l'a retrouvé.

- Non, Jane, c'est lui qui vous a retrouvé, se moqua Lisbon. Allez, la ballade est terminée, il faut vous laver et ensuite on ira chercher des croquettes.

- Je peux utiliser votre douche ?

- Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laissez vous laver dans le lac ? demanda-t-elle en se remettant en marche.

- Génial, merci ! On pourra manger de la glace ensemble, comme ça ! déclara Jane en posant sa main sur son épaule nue.

Lisbon tourna les yeux vers lui et lui enleva délicatement sa main.

- Vous poserez votre main sur mon épaule quand vous aurez enlevé toute cette boue.

- C'est vrai, je pourrai ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils repartirent tous les trois en direction de chez elle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- La salle de bain est au premier et il y a des serviettes de bain dans le placard à droite de la douche. Jane. Jane, vous m'écoutez ?

Jane s'amusait avec son nouveau chien, répandant au passage de la boue sur le parquet du salon.

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant vers Lisbon. Douche à l'étage, serviettes dans le placard.

- Dans celui de droite.

- Donc pas celui de gauche, ajouta-t-il. Il y a quoi dans celui de gauche ?

- Rien du tout.

- Il est vide ?

- C'est ça. Je vais chercher des croquettes pour… Baloo et je vais récurer tout ça, déclara Lisbon en montrant du doigt les dégâts que ses deux invités avaient causé. En attendant vous pouvez aussi laver le chien, laver vos vêtements et les faire sécher. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre ce peignoir en attendant, il est propre.

Jane tourna les yeux vers un joli peignoir blanc accroché à une poignée de fenêtre.

- Dites-moi que c'est le votre.

- Qu… quoi ? S'étonna Lisbon en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

- Je plaisante, je vous embête, Lisbon.

- Allez donc vous laver ! dit cette dernière d'un ton soudain plus autoritaire.

Jane se mit à rire et tourna les talons en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- A tout à l'heure !

Lisbon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et entreprit d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour nettoyer le sol.

Une heure plus tard, elle était de retour avec un sachet de croquettes qu'elle s'empressa de verser dans une gamelle pour le nouveau chien de Jane. L'animal mangea avec entrain pendant qu'elle lui remplissait un saladier avec de l'eau bien froide. Alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de l'évier, une main fraîche et douce se posa sur son épaule chaude, provocant un frisson dans tout son corps.

- Je suis propre, je peux vous toucher l'épaule.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Jane qui, conscient de l'effet produit par son geste, laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras nu avant de la retirer. Lisbon reprit ses esprits et constata alors que Jane portait seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle essaya de détacher ses yeux de son torse sans grand succès.

- Vous… euh, le peignoir, réussit-elle à dire.

- Oh, je l'ai porté mais avec une chaleur pareille… Mais si ça vous dérange, je peux le remettre, proposa Jane.

- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai donné des croquettes à Baloo, j'allais lui donner à boire.

Jane se retourna pour observer le chien manger.

- Merci pour lui.

Lisbon souleva le saladier d'eau et passa devant Jane pour aller le déposer près du chien, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'un homme était quasiment nu dans sa cuisine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

- Pour mes vêtements, je les ai mis à sécher dehors, j'espère que ça ira vite.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda-t-elle alors à Jane.

Elle réalisa le sens que sa phrase pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle vit la tête du consultant.

- C'est une invitation ? S'enquit ce dernier, tout sourire.

- Non, c'est juste que vous sembliez pressé que vos vêtements sèchent.

- Oui, parce que je vois bien que ma tenue vous met mal à l'aise, expliqua-il.

Lisbon s'empourpra immédiatement.

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste été surprise, je…

- Lisbon, je sui mentaliste, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Et ce n'est pas si grave. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière phrase. A tous les coups, c'était une question indiscrète, quelque chose à propos duquel elle allait encore rougir et lui rire.

- Vous venez déjà de m'en poser une, mais vous pouvez recommencer, dit-elle à contrecœur.

- Je pourrais avoir quelque chose de frais à boire ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine, sirotant une bonne limonade bien fraîche. Lisbon vit tout à coup des petits points apparaître sur les bras de Jane.

- Vous avez des frissons, vous avez froid ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vous qui me donnez des frissons, expliqua Jane.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de sa patronne, il se mit à rire et ajouta :

- Mais non, c'est la limonade qui est vraiment très fraîche. Bien, mes vêtements doivent être secs maintenant, je vais pouvoir me rhabiller et vous laisser tranquille.

- Oh, vous ne me dérangez pas, dit Lisbon un peu trop rapidement. Vous voulez rester pour manger ? Il va bientôt être sept heure donc…

Jane la regarda en souriant puis il se mit à rire franchement.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lisbon en souriant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Vous voulez que je reste ? demanda le consultant.

- C'est comme vous voulez…

- Vous voulez que je reste, affirma-t-il alors.

Il la regarda fixement, attendant qu'elle réplique quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien. Elle eut juste un sourire timide qui le surprit réellement, sans même piquer un fard comme elle en avait pourtant l'habitude. Décontenancé, il ne trouva rien de particulier à ajouter pour l'embêter.

- D'accord, je reste, dit-il simplement.

- D'accord.

Pendant que Jane s'occupait de laver un peu Baloo, Lisbon s'affaira dans la cuisine. Elle hésita entre des pâtes à la bolognaise et des nouilles chinoises et choisit finalement les pâtes à la bolognaise. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux assis à table, observant Baloo qui dormait paisiblement sur le carrelage frais de la cuisine.

- C'est très bon.

- Merci, mais c'est juste des pâtes.

- Vous avez vu, je me suis rhabillé, se moqua Jane.

Fatiguée de se faire attaquer et d'essayer de se défendre tant bien que mal à chaque fois, Lisbon changea de tactique.

- J'ai vu oui. Mais c'était mieux avant…

Jane releva les yeux de son assiette et posa sur sa patronne un regard ahuris.

- Je plaisante, je vous embête, Jane, fit Lisbon en l'imitant.

Le consultant se contenta de la fixer en souriant, continuant de manger ses pâtes.

- Jane, c'était pour rire, insista la jeune femme.

- Evidemment, confirma Jane.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Jane grimaça, signifiant qu'effectivement, il avait des doutes.

- Vous vous croyez irrésistible, hein ? Hé bien vous vous trompez.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en s'enfournant une dernière fourchette de pâtes dans la bouche.

- Sérieusement, vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous résister ? S'étonna Lisbon après avoir bu son grand verre d'eau.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, non. Mais je me pose la question, après tout c'est légitime.

- Alors quoi ? Un de ces jours vous allez tenter de me draguer pour voir si je résiste ou pas ? Plaisanta Lisbon.

- Je n'aime pas le mot « draguer », je préfère « séduire »…

Elle sut à l'instant où elle entendit le ton que Jane avait prit pour dire cette phrase qu'il avait réellement l'intention de tenter quelque chose. Et pas « un de ces jours »…

- Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Lisbon ! La singea Jane en souriant. Je peux avoir de la glace ?

Il la vit rouler des yeux et la regarda ouvrir son congélateur pour en sortir des bacs de crème glacée.

- Vanille ? Fraise ? Chocolat ?

- Je vais prendre vanille, ça me rappellera l'odeur de votre shampooing.

- Oh arrêtez votre cinéma, Jane.

Lisbon ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Allait-il vraiment la séduire ce soir ? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister bien longtemps, aussi fallait-il qu'il s'en aille au plus vite après ce dessert.

- On se met sur votre canapé ? Je voudrais essayer de me mettre à votre place pour voir ce que ça fait de manger de la glace en regardant un vieux film.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt de partir, hein ? Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

- Pas tant que Baloo dort, je ne vais pas le réveiller tout de même.

Elle observa Jane s'installer sur son canapé avec son bac de crème glacée, tapotant à côté de lui pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir. Elle cru rêver lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et son cœur chavira bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je vais plutôt m'occuper de la vaisselle, je m'installerai après.

Elle tournait les talons et se dirigeait vars sa cuisine lorsqu'elle distingua des pas derrière elle. Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Avant qu'elle n'ait retiré sa main, une autre main se posa sur la sienne, refermant le robinet avec douceur. Elle sentit le souffle de Jane dans son cou et fut incapable de faire un geste.

- On fera cette vaisselle tout à l'heure, lui dit-il d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

Finalement, le cœur de Lisbon reprit un rythme régulier et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle enleva sa main de celle de Jane et se retourna en levant son visage vers le sien.

- Jane, ça ne sert à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle avec un joli sourire lui donnant l'air sûr d'elle, ce qu'elle n'était pas du tout.

- Mais je ne tente rien, mentit Jane. Venez vous asseoir avec moi sur le canapé. Vous verrez c'est très relaxant…

Il lui lança un sourire ravageur et fit cligner lentement ses yeux, comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Emballé par ce nouveau jeu, il lui saisit la main et l'incita à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit non sans avoir hésiter. Lisbon sentit la température grimper lorsqu'elle se mit assise à côté de lui et qu'il lui tendit une cuillère pleine de glace à la vanille. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche mais elle s'empara de la cuillère pour la mettre elle-même dans sa bouche. Pas question de l'encourager dans son jeu. Elle repiqua la cuillère dans le pot sans même lancer un seul regard en direction de Jane.

- Merci.

- De rien. Vous en voulez encore ?

- Jane, arrêtez ce petit jeu, dit soudain Lisbon.

- Ce n'est que de la glace.

- Non, l'autre jeu. Vous êtes le joueur et je suis le jouet, ce n'est drôle que de votre point de vue.

Jane fit disparaître le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt. Lisbon sentit ses jambes se décontracter lorsqu'elle comprit que le jeu était terminé. Cependant, elle prit conscience qu'autre chose de plus sérieux se jouait et son cœur s'accéléra lorsque d'un geste doux, Jane lui fit tourner la tête de façon à pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses yeux verts.

- Alors, vous pensez toujours que vous me résisteriez sans problèmes ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour tenter de donner une réponse à sa question mais rien ne sortait. Si elle disait oui, il ne la croirait pas car elle-même ne se croirait pas, si elle disait non, c'était le provoquer, et si elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas, il poursuivrait son jeu jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

- Je crois que si vous ne voulez plus jouer, c'est parce que vous avez peur de perdre, dit finalement Jane d'une voix redevenue douce et apaisante.

Lisbon eut la sensation que tous ses sens avaient disparu. Elle était tout bêtement pétrifiée et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un flirt n'était pas allé aussi loin et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter. Jane se pencha sur elle et la seule chose dont elle fut capable fut de reculer son visage jusqu'à tomber en arrière sur l'accoudoir. Elle vit les lèvres de Jane s'approcher des siennes et tous ses sens réapparurent lorsqu'il l'embrassa. La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne, le goût de la vanille sur ses lèvres, le bruit de leur respiration saccadée, l'odeur de sa peau touchant la sienne. Seule sa vue ne lui servait à rien car elle avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis le début.

Lentement, Jane sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Il avait joué gros ce soir car il avait pris le risque de perdre Lisbon pour de bon. A son grand soulagement, elle avait répondu à son baiser et semblait même apprécier cet échange car lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se cambra sous lui.

Le désir les submergea en même temps et ils se relevèrent à l'unisson pour enlever leurs vêtements, quittant les lèvres de l'autre uniquement pour des cas d'extrême nécessité comme se débarrasser d'un T-shirt. Ils se rallongèrent en même temps que Jane enlevait le soutien-gorge de sa partenaire, puis en deux temps trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus, collés l'un à l'autre.

- Jane…, soupira Lisbon.

Sans plus attendre, Jane entra en elle de façon la plus douce qu'il soit, sans cesser de l'embrasser et de promener ses mains dans son dos et sur ses hanches avec une délicatesse travaillée. Répondant aux baisers et aux caresses de Jane, Lisbon perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace et se laissa basculer dans l'ivresse du désir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon avait le dos contre le torse de Jane et tous deux regardaient l'écran de la télévision sans vraiment le voir. Jane avait son visage enfouit dans le cou de la jeune femme et celle-ci tenait fermement la main qui était posée sur sa hanche, clignant des yeux de temps à autres pour résister au sommeil. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire mais au bout d'un certain temps, Jane se lança.

- Je veux le refaire, Lisbon.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dites pas que c'était une erreur ou une bêtise parce que… je veux refaire l'amour avec vous.

Lisbon sentit son cœur battre à vive allure suite à cette déclaration. Pour elle, c'était plus beau qu'un quelconque « je t'aime », « tu me manques » et autres mots d'amour. Elle ravala son émotion pour ne rien laisser paraître, se retourna pour être face à cet homme qui la faisait chavirer et cacha à son tour son visage dans son cou. Elle respira profondément comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Puis finalement, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et se colla entièrement à lui.

- Surtout quand vous faites ça, ajouta Jane en lui caressant le dos.

Il la sentit rire dans son cou et se recula un peu pour pouvoir voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

- Je te promets que Baloo sera plus sage que moi, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile, répondit Lisbon tout en remarquant que Jane avait utilisé le tutoiement.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le meuble de gauche dans ta salle de bain, avoua ce dernier.

Lisbon soupira.

- C'est Baloo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le consultant.

- Non, marmonna Lisbon.

- Menteuse. Je sais que c'est Baloo.

Elle tenta de le faire taire en l'embrassant mais son plan ne fonctionna pas.

- Tu sais… qu'il lui manque un œil ?

- Mmm… D'ailleurs méfie-toi que je n'enlève pas un œil à ton Baloo aussi, déclara Lisbon en se mettant à cheval sur Jane.

- Quelle cruauté…

- En parlant de cruauté, je vais te laisser attendre gentiment ici le temps que j'aille faire la vaisselle, d'accord ?

- Non, grogna Jane en tenant fermement les poignées de la jeune femme.

Il se releva, la fit basculer en arrière pour se remettre au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Mais ma vaisselle…

- Redis encore une fois le mot « vaisselle » et je noie ton Baloo sous la douche.

Il éclata de rire devant l'air ébahit de Lisbon et celle-ci le repoussa d'un air faussement indigné. Elle se leva du canapé, enfila le peignoir que Jane avait délaissé dans un coin du salon et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

- Teresa !

La plaisir qu'elle ressentit à l'entendre crier son prénom lui donna le vertige.

- Je vais laver mes assiettes ! déclara-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le mot « vaisselle ».

Jane se leva à son tour, enfila son caleçon et courut vers la cuisine. Il saisit la main de Lisbon qui ouvrait l'eau chaude et la fit se retourner vers lui.

- On fait l'amour dans la cuisine ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser encore plus passionné que tous les précédents et sentit le peignoir glisser entre eux et tomber sur le sol, provocant un bruit léger qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic, autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

A bientôt peut-être !

Filament-de-lune.


End file.
